blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Commonwealth Weekly .231
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=826.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 22:17:09 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Commonwealth Weekly #1 Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Commonwealth Weekly #1 « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Commonwealth Weekly #1 (Read 539 times) Governer Treffen Newbie Offline 33 Personal Text Representative of Queen Elizabeth II Commonwealth Weekly #1 « on: July 05, 2015, 10:06:37 PM » FALL OF THE 4TH REICH! AN ALLIANCE IN SHAMBLES! The 4th Reich, once an alliance that seemed to be rising to the top, has fallen due to the ultra aggressive nature of its members towards capitalists, communists ,and even those neutral in the Cold War. The 4th Reich was an alliance built on war against all who did not adhere to ideology of Fascism. Ecuador The last stronghold of Fascism. Ecuador has lead a violent war against a peaceful Cuba and the British Commonwealth. They attempted to have a nation that had nothing to with the conflict be condemned by the U.N. These actions tell us all, that there is a threat to all nations by rouge Fascist regimes. Strangle the beast of England and beast of Moscow « Last Edit: July 05, 2015, 10:36:13 PM by Governer Treffen » Logged Leader of TRW Cameroon: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=73 New TRW British Commonwealth: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/alliancestats.php?allianceid=894 Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Commonwealth Weekly #1 « Reply #1 on: July 06, 2015, 10:29:06 AM » Why must Fascists bully and interfere in other nations' businesses, attacking the defenseless? Logged Wielkopl Governer Treffen Newbie Offline 33 Personal Text Representative of Queen Elizabeth II Re: Commonwealth Weekly #1 « Reply #2 on: July 06, 2015, 01:06:29 PM » Quote from: Taikuh on July 06, 2015, 10:29:06 AM Why must Fascists bully and interfere in other nations' businesses, attacking the defenseless? The 4th Reich decided that they can't make nations join their alliance willing. They will make them join forcefully. They will feed on every weak nation until we wipe them out. Logged Leader of TRW Cameroon: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=73 New TRW British Commonwealth: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/alliancestats.php?allianceid=894 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Commonwealth Weekly #1 « Reply #3 on: July 06, 2015, 03:11:27 PM » Quote from: Governer Treffen on July 06, 2015, 01:06:29 PM Quote from: Taikuh on July 06, 2015, 10:29:06 AM Why must Fascists bully and interfere in other nations' businesses, attacking the defenseless? The 4th Reich decided that they can't make nations join their alliance willing. They will make them join forcefully. They will feed on every weak nation until we wipe them out. That's a serious accusation; what makes you say that? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Mammon Guest Re: Commonwealth Weekly #1 « Reply #4 on: July 06, 2015, 04:46:39 PM » And not a single fuck was given that day. Logged Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Commonwealth Weekly #1 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2